Añoranzas de vida
by Zshieszka
Summary: Ryoma se ha ido de Japón para mejorar su tenis, Sakuno esta triste por su partida, pero decide continuar jugando, más su falta de habilidad la hará necesitar un entrenador. Pero quien pensaria que ella iria a pedirselo a Jin Akutsu. Pesimo lo sé! JinxSak


**Añoranzas de Vida**

**Por ®Zshieszka®**

Hola!!!, Bueno pues este es mi primer fic, así como quien dice bien bien, así k ahí va lo de siempre. Konomi Takashi es la dueña absoluta del PoT y estoy utilizando los nombres de los personajes sin fines de lucro. Ok.es todo.

X cierto ahí una nota al final del fic k es **importante** k la lean. Ok continuen.

♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂

_**Capitulo**__** 1: **__**Olvidando**__** al Principe**_

La tarde estaba realmente hermosa, el sol continuaba iluminando el cielo, ahora, en tonos naranjas y rojos que poco a poco se tornaban a morados y azules, para en unos minutos darle paso a la noche. Desde un balcón el bello atardecer era observado por una joven de extraños ojos rojizos, con largo cabello castaño con tonos igualmente rojos, sujeto en dos trenzas perfectamente bien arregladas.

La chica observaba atentamente el cambio de colores en el cielo conforme el sol se ocultaba, parecía estar demasiado metida en sus pensamientos pues su mirada se veía perdida en el horizonte, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y melancolía; y como no ocultarlas si su amado príncipe se había marchado hacía ya casi un mes a EE.UU para continuar con su sueño de llegar a ser el mejor tenista del mundo.

Se había ido tan rápido, ya que hacía solo unos meses habían ganado el torneo nacional, y ella había llegado a creer que por ello él se quedaría en Japón o por lo menos más tiempo. Pero el destino decidió que el joven tenista se marchará de nuevo y a ella no le quedaba otra más que verlo partir; pero aunque haya sido tan repentino; no lo culpaba, ya que el motivo de su ida era mucho más importante que todo lo que se encontraba aquí, y ella.

Al principio pensó que él se quedaría para poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Tezuka, de ser defensor de Seigaku, para después repetir la victoria de los nacionales; sin embargo, él tenía ya sus propios planes para llegar a ser el mejor, y en estos no estaban incluidos ellos, y por muy doloroso que fuese, él había decidido dejarlos a todos atrás para poder continuar con su sueño.

Decidió irse y por ello no volvería la vista hacía atrás para que no interfiriesen en su determinación de marcharse, ya que si eso hacía lo más probable es que regresará, y todo aquello por lo que soñaba no se volviera realidad. La joven retiró la vista del firmamento, ya hacía varios minutos que el sol se había ocultado y ahora solo se podía ver el magnífico cielo nocturno cubierto de hermosas estrellas.

Soltó un suspiro y observó con detenimientos los palpitantes astros, era una bella noche, pero el recuerdo del joven tenista llegó de nuevo a su mente, solamente para remarcarle que este ya no estaba, y que no sé sabía cuando volvería.

Un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas; dolía que se hubiera ido de nuevo, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada por mucho que lo desease, las cosas siempre sucedían por una razón, y la razón de él era y seguiría siendo el 'tenis', su bien adorado tenis, ella nunca podría competir con el deporte que él amaba desde que tenia uso de razón y el cual gracias a él había aprendido a amarlo de la misma intensidad que como él lo hacía.

Le agradecía por ello, el revelarle lo hermoso de ese deporte, y mostrarle partidos impresionante, y sorprendentes jugadas que ni en sueños llegó a creer ver. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar todos esos momentos que pasó con él y los demás titulares en todos los torneos y fuera de ellos; desde su primer partido en sencillos contra la Fudomine, hasta el último contra Kintaro. Todas y cada una de ellas fue más asombrosa que la anterior.

Sonrió un poco más, todos esos momentos eran recuerdos que guardaría en su mente, pero que en esos instantes no hacían más que lastimarla y todo por que en cada uno de ellos estaba él haciendo algo, tantas cosas, desde él jugando un difícil partido hasta tomando una siesta bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Y eso sólo incrementaba más la tristeza y dolor por su partida. Soltó otro suspiro pero de sus labios salió una pequeña capa de humo, indicando que estaba refrescando, no le importaría estar un momento más en ese lugar, pero dejo de recargar sus brazos en el barandal del balcón y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación. Lo que menos quería era tener que pescar un resfriado por andar pensando en él.

Cerró la puerta que daba hacía la pequeña terraza y acomodó tranquilamente las cortinas para dejar ver el hermoso resplandor de las estrellas. Caminó hacia su cama y de inmediato se recostó con la vista hacia los ventanales de la puerta, parecía que los astros brillaban con mucho más intensidad y ninguna nube aparecía para opacar su resplandor, en esos momentos estaba totalmente despejado.

Escucho un ruido en la parte de abajo, lo más probable es que su abuela ya hubiera llegado, era ya algo tarde comparado a sus llegadas acostumbradas, pero últimamente se encontraba muy ocupada con la organización del club, ya que por la salida de Tezuka y los otros titulares de la escuela, para entrar a la superior, tenia trabajo de más.

Fue una enorme tristeza que los titulares se marcharan, ya que primero fue el príncipe y ahora ellos, claro que ellos eran por una razón de estudio y no el tenis, ya que había escuchado de la mayoría de ellos, que aun continuarían jugando en la preparatoria, y hasta harían lo posible por convertirse en titulares nuevamente al entrar.

Pero el equipo de Seigaku ya no sería lo mismo sin ellos, ya que ahora nuevos miembros entrarían y se tendrían que escogen nuevos titulares al igual que al capitán; y por ello su abuela apenas y tenia un momento de paz. Pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de hacer lo que más le gustaba, enseñar tenis; sonrió, así era ella.

Escuchó como subía las escaleras, tocó en su puerta para después preguntar si podía pasar; habló con ella por unos momentos y después se excuso diciendo que tomaría un baño y se iría a dormir. Se veía cansada y a su edad el trabajo se volvía cada vez más pesado, pero su abuela aun no pensaba en el retiro, o no por el momento; era muy trabajadora y apasionada cuando se trataba del tenis. Por ello la admiraba, nunca se daba por vencida en todo lo que hacía, además de cuidar de ella desde el fallecimiento de sus padres, hacía ya cinco años.

Pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado y lo mejor era dejarlo ahí. Por otra parte, al mismo tiempo entendía a su abuela por su agotamiento, ya que pronto llegarían los nuevos torneos y se estaba organizando para formar el nuevo equipo, y como haría con el nuevo capitán y sub-capitán entre los veteranos que aun continuaban en la escuela, además de que tenía que distribuir los partidos del ranking para tener a los nuevos que encabezarían al grupo.

Normalmente se hacía un último ranking para saber quienes serán los más proximos a titulares; por ello cuando él y Sakuno entraron a Seigaku ya estaban designados Momoshiro y Kaoru como tales. Pero en esta ocación no se había hecho nada, su abuela aunque no lo demostrará extrañaría a los chicos; y por ello no se realizo el ultimo ranking interno. Además todos querían preservar el hecho de que todos los que se graduaban siempre serían los titulares que llegaron hasta las nacionales y ganaron. Hasta el final. Sumire era como la abuela de ellos, la que se preocupaba, atendía, aconsejaba y entrenaba. Y ellos creo también la veían como tal.

Se recostó nuevamente y volteó de nuevo hacía las ventanas, su abuela siempre la había apoyado en todo lo que hacía y aunque en la mayoría de las veces era estricta, le daba las gracias por todo lo que hacía por ella, de hecho ahora que se ponía a pensar, fue gracias a ella que lo había conocido. Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba pensando en el ojiambar.

Y era tan injusto, porque lo único que hacía era hacerse más daño y que su recuerdo se hiciera más vigente en su cabeza, provocando un ciclo, pero por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, no podía, el joven tenista había logrado despertar en ella un sentimiento tan intenso, como el que sentía en ese instante, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pero ella aun era solo una niña y es por eso que nunca tuvo el valor de decirle nada, ya que lo consideraba una tontería de chiquilla, pero después se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón era mucho más fuerte y grande de lo que creía.

Las cosas se complicaron más al momento en que escucho esa conversación de Tezuka con él, justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba arreglado y que el afamado príncipe del tenis se quedaría con ellos. Tenía que ser precisamente ella, ella tuvo que escucharlos, para después lanzar todos sus sueños a un abismo.

Todavía lo recordaba con mucha claridad, cada exacta palabra pronunciada por ambos; nunca se imaginó que Tezuka Kinumitsu, el capitán, sería quien lo orillaría a tomar la decisión de marcharse de Japón, pero sobre todo, de todos ellos.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Ya el sol estaba bajando y los titulares aun seguían jugando en las canchas de tenis, los entrenamientos habían terminado hacía más de una hora y todos aun se encontraban ahí. Se les notaba entusiasmados y con mucha energía__, pareciese que el entrenamiento anterior no hubiese sucedido y apenas estuvieran calentando. Y vaya que eso era raro ya que habían realizado ejercicios suficientes como para toda la semana. _

_Y aunque no lo admitiesen la mayoría quería pasar más tiempo con sus compañeros, ya que el equipo ya no sería el mismo y por ello disfrutaban los últimos momentos juntos. Pero desde que habían ganado los nacionales, todos los titulares tenían un aire de alegría que contagia a cualquiera a su alrededor._

_Incluso parecía irreal, pero cuando alguien le preguntaba a cualquiera de los veteranos este decía que no había notado nada extraño y que solo hacían lo acostumbrado. _

_Una vez Tomoka se acercó repentinamente a Momoshiro__, y al preguntarle, más bien exigirle, que era lo que se trían él y los demás titulares que hacía que actuaran de esa manera tan rara; él joven pelinegro se le había quedado mirando extrañado por la pregunta y volteó a ver al príncipe, pero este solo lo veía de la misma manera, sin embargo el mayor solo sonrió y dijo "Yo no noté nada diferente, el entrenamiento fue normal al igual que todos los anteriores, no creen que ustedes son los que están viendo cosas?" seguido por el asentimiento del pequeño._

_Después de eso ambos continuaron su camino y hablaban tranquilamente, la joven de coletas gritaba que porque eran tan crueles y no le decían la verdad, __mientras su amiga solo se quedaba observando los rostros de los tenistas que por lo poco que había logrado escuchar, se dirigían a la hamburguesería._

_Luego de ese momento ella observaba más detenidamente a los jugadores__, para después darse cuenta de que para ellos su mayor felicidad era y sería jugando el deporte que tanto les apasionaba, y que por ello a la hora de entrenar sus ojos denotaban un brillo que hacía que a todos aquellos que los veían fuera una forma de actuar extraña._

_Pero para ellos era algo tan normal, que por eso no notaban algo fuera de lugar cuando los interrogaban para saber que era lo que se traían; más la joven entendía al menos un poco mejor a los muchachos, pero ella lo mantendría como un secreto para ellos, ya que era algo especial que solo los titulares y ella compartían._

_Y como no iban a estar felices, no tenían mucho de haber ganado los tan anhelados nacionales, cumpliendo así su mayor sueño. Desde ese momento Sakuno solo se quedaba observando cada movimiento de los chicos y en especial de su querido príncipe y en esa tarde no era la excepción._

_El __ojiambar hacía equipo con Momoshiro, mientras que Fuji y Eiji otro, jugaban dobles y por lo que se esperaba los mayores le llevaban la delantera de 5 a 4. Los golpes del pequeñín eran lanzados con gran velocidad hacía la parte media de la cancha, pero en ese momento fue devuelta por el golpe acrobático del pelirrojo, cerca de la red; pero el príncipe se adelanto y subió igualmente a la red y la golpeo nuevamente, pero esta vez a la parte profunda._

_La pelota toco piso y rebotó, sin embargo antes de salirse del área Syusuke la devolvió en forma de bolea, el castaño había lanzado un desafío hacía la otra pareja, los otros se dieron cuenta pero ninguno de ellos dudo en responder. El joven de gorra avanzó hacía atrás para contestar la bola__, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su compañero, al parecer se le había olvidado que estaba jugando dobles._

_-__ Apártate!!, es mía._

_Dicho esto salto para golpear la bola con su remate saltado, pero al pegarle le había impregnado más fuerza de la normal para evitar que Fuji la contrarrestara._

_Pero eso de nada servía ya que el castaño sonrió, y abrió sus ojos mostrando su intenso azul, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedería a continuación. El golpe especial de Syusuke, el golpe del oso, le quitó toda la fuerza a la pelota y esta ahora se dirigía rápidamente al fondo de la cancha contraria. El ojiazul volvió a cerrar sus ojos mostrando su típica cara sonriente nuevamente, señal de que había obtenido el punto, más frunció levemente el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño ya se encontraba ahí para contestar el golpe y por la posición en la que se encontraba, su devolución vendría con efecto, el golpe giratorio (N.A: por si no se acuerdan fue su __golpe__ Twist que uso contra Ibu de Fudomine, ok continúen)._

_- Si, bien hecho!!!!_

_Momoshiro gritaba clamando ya su victoria sobre el punto pero nuevamente ambos se olvidaron de que el partido era de dobles, por lo que no pudieron reaccionar al momento en que Eiji intercepto la pelota antes de que tocara el piso e hiciera el efecto, estos al darse cuenta corrieron para contrarrestar el golpe pero el pelirrojo colocó la pelota justo a los pies de los dos, evitando que contestaran, dando el punto finalmente a los ojiazules._

_- Vaya!!, no cabe duda de que son los titulares, no Sakuno?_

_- Si, los dos son muy buenos, se coordinan muy bien, pero creo que los otros no se lo han tomado de esa manera._

_Ambas fijaron su mirada en la pareja que había perdido la pelota y el punto._

_- Que no te fijaste que esa pelota era mía!!! –el pelinegro agarraba del cuello de la camisa al pequeño tenista, y mientras gritaba lo sacudía, pero el pequeño también lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas para que así lo soltará._

_-Y que tu no te diste cuenta de que yo estaba en mejor posición para devolverla!! __– la gorra se le había caído hacía unos instantes por los constantes movimientos del ojos violeta._

_- Si, pero yo me encontraba más cerca, quiero recordarte que no nada más estas jugando tú, yo soy tu compañero de __dobles__ y por lo tanto es mi deber contestar las bolas que tu no puedes.!!_

_- Eso lo se perfectamente, pero también se tienen que obtener puntos para ganar el juego y no solo golpear la bola Momoshiro!!_

_Los dos se miraban con rivalidad y hasta por momentos parecía como si les fueran a salir chispas de los ojos y estuvieran a punto de golpearse, pero su batalla ocular fue interrumpida por la voz de Eiji del otro lado de la cancha._

_- Oigan, chicos!!!_

_Ambos voltearon hacía__ quien los había llamado, para ver que era lo que quería, y cual va siendo su sorpresa de encontrarlos a los dos fuera de la cancha._

_- De nada les sirve pelearse por eso – los otros se miraron extrañados por las palabras del pelirrojo, y este sonrió al ver sus expresiones__, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de una cosa importante, pero lo mejor era decírselas antes de que se mataran con las miradas.- el partido ya terminó._

_- QUE!!! – el grito fue al unisonó, que se extendió por todas las canchas._

_- Si, el punto fue para set y partido, como lo perdieron al fallar en la contestación… –esta vez había sido Syusuke quien habló sosteniendo su termo para tomar agua.-… nosotros ganamos._

_- No!! Queremos otro partido y esta vez lo ganaremos, verdad? –volteando hacía el pequeño para que le afirmara, más este se había agachado a recoger su gorra blanca._

_El príncipe estaba a punto de contestar, pero la voz imponente del capitán Tezuka resonó en la entrada de las canchas.- Ya nadie va a jugar hoy, recojan sus cosas, el entrenamiento ya termino._

_- Ah! Que mala suerte, y justo ahora que íbamos a tener otro partido, bueno creo que mejor nos vamos a comer algo, ya que tengo mucha hambre, además hay que recuperar energía, que dice__s? –terminó golpeando suavemente el hombro del pequeño._

_- Si yo también quiero ir a comer, pero __tú vas a pagar a Momo- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de picardía._

_- Oh no! Yo porque?, la ultima vez me dejaste casi en quiebra, además de que comes de más, no crees que deberías… -más no termino de hablar porque el capitán se encontraba enfrente de ellos impidiéndoles el paso, el pelinegro paso saliva pesadamente y se levanto derecho frente a él.-… Capitán._

_- Necesito hablar contigo –dijo fijando su mirada hacía el más pequeño de los dos. Los ojos ámbar se encontraron con los castaños y __a través de ellos se dio cuenta __que el asunto del que quería hablar era importante._

_É__l agacho la mirada, escondiendo su rostro en la gorra.- Momo adelántate, yo allá te veo- el chico solo asintió y se marchó a los vestidores para encontrarse con los otros e irse con ellos._

_Sakuno se dio cuen__ta del cambio de actitud del príncipe y se quedo observando como este recogía su raqueta, para después caminar en dirección hacía donde había visto a Kunimitsu irse; pero regreso la mirada hacía su amiga que le estaba hablando._

_- Sakuno ya no tardará en anochecer, y tengo que regresar a mi casa porque tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos, ya que mis padres van a salir hoy… - y de ahí siguió platicando, hablaba sobre porque sus padres la dejaban siempre a cargo de los gemelos y el por que no contrataban una niñera para que cuidara de ellos…, la castaña rojiza se quedó escuchando todo lo que decía su amiga, no se quejaba, a ella le hubiera gustado tener hermanos, pero por la muerte de sus padres__, eso no había podido ser.-… Bueno no me queda de otra más que irme, lo siento Sakuno, nos vemos después, BYE!!! – para cuando se había despedido, ella ya se encontraba gritando y a más de 10 metros de donde antes estaba._

_Tomoka nunca cambiaría, era tan valiente y decidida; y además de que era muy abierta con los demás, a ella no le costaba decir que era lo que sentían por él. Más a ella apenas y podía hablarle sin tartamudear y sonrojarse al máximo; pero espera__ba que algún día tuviera el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que sentía._

_Lo mejor sería que se marchará antes de que se hiciera más tarde, pero primero tenía que ir por sus cosas. Empezó a caminar por un lado de las canchas, recién desalojadas, pero se detuvo al ver algo en el suelo de estas, una chaqueta de titular, al parecer a alguien se le había olvidado; pasó por la puerta y la recogió. Buscó entre la prenda un nombre del posible dueño, pero al ver el tamaño de esta supo de quien era._

_La dobló cuidadosamente y la acomodo entre sus brazos, se imaginó por unos momentos que se encontraba abrazando al prodigio, y eso hizo que se sonrojara al instante, pero sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, y se dirigió fuera de las canchas;__ lo mejor sería devolvérsela antes de que se marchara._

_Camino hacía donde lo había visto irse, lo más seguro es aun se encontrará con el capitán, pero no quería interrumpirlos; se detuvo por un momento pensando en lo que haría._

_- "Tal vez lo mejor sería esperarlo en los vestidores, pero lo más probable es que los muchachos aun se encuentren ahí"- se sonrojó un poco al pensar en ello.- "Ah! No puedo creer que todavía piensen en el incidente de la otra vez, pero también fue inapropiado de mi parte abrir la puerta de los vestidores sin llamar antes, y justo cuando estos se encontraban cambiando. Bueno más específicamente vi a Oishi, Kaoru y Eiji, poniéndose la camisa del uniforme U///U" (N.a: Que envidia) – volvió a sonrojarse completamente al recordar ese momento, ya que en ese instante se dio cuenta de que esos tres tenían un cuerpo demasiado bien formado para su edad._

_- "AH!! Pero no lo hice con esa intensión, fue un accidente!!, solo seguía las ordenes de mi abuela…"- suspiró profundamente- "…mmm, pero desde ese momento Eiji no dejaba de molestarme con comentarios, todavía recuerdo unos: 'Sakuno ya me voy a cambiar, pero avísame cuando entres para que no me tomes por sorpresa' ó 'Ya hay que irnos pero acuérdense de cerrar la puerta o no nos vaya a espiar la nieta de la entrenadora'. Duró más de una semana diciendo eso, pero lo bueno e__s que ya dejó de hacerme bromas, pero de todos modos será mejor que no me arriesgue, nada más lo buscaré, le entrego su chaqueta y me marchó, y así no interrumpiré mucho nn"- sonrió al llegar a su conclusión mental y partió hacía donde se habían ido._

_Tal vez se encontraban detrás de los salones, caminó un poco más aprisa para no tener que molestarlos por mucho tiempo. El edificio de los salones se encontraba separado de las canchas de tenis, y por ello siguió caminando más aprisa; pero decidió tomar un atajó por un pequeño callejón que separaba un salón y el edificio de los salones para no tener que rodearlo, y así evitar dar toda la vuelta. Estaba a punto de salir del callejoncito para por fin llegar a la parte trasera, pero se detuvo un momento para ver si no estaba interrumpiendo en una parte muy importante de su conversación._

_Afinó un poco más su oído para escuchar con más atención lo que hablaban; lo bueno es que ellos solo se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de donde ella estaba escondida, pero a pesar de ser sigilosa y cuidadosa, no se oía nada._

_Al parecer todavía no comenzaban a hablar, sonrió ante ello__, así no interrumpiría nada; se asomó un poco por la esquina y vio que ambos se observaban muy detenidamente, lo mejor era entregar la chamarra en esos momentos, iba a comenzar a caminar pero nuevamente se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Kunimitsu._

_- Echizen –después se quedó un instante en silencio, solamente viendo fijamente al joven tenista. Sakuno nuevamente asomó un poco su cabeza, y gracias a la sombra de los edificios no se veía, y pudo observar como el muchacho de gorra blanca levantaba la cabeza para encarar y fijar su mirada con la del castaño._

_- Echizen,...- repitió-... quiero que me digas¿por qué regresaste a Japón? – el ojiambar abrió sus ojos ante lo sorpresiva de la pregunta del entrenador; pero casi al instante regresó a su expresión seria, sin embargo tal gesto no había pasado desapercibido para Tezuka._

_La joven de trenzas también se sorprendió por la interrogante, todos junto con ella sabían que la razón por la cual el había vuelto era para cumplir la promesa hecha a él, de ser el 'defensor de Seigaku' y ganar con ellos los nacionales, cosas que ya habían hecho y todo gracias a él. Pero por que Tezuka se lo había preguntado, regresó su mirada hacía el príncipe y escuchar su respuesta._

_Pero este solo desvió su vista de la del capitán y habló: - Sabes muy bien, el porque._

_Kunimitsu entrecerró sus ojos para mirarlo con más detenimiento, más su gesto, hizo que la castaña temblara por un momento; sus ojos habían cambiado, y estos denotaban mucha seriedad._

_- Si es por la promesa de hace tiempo, ya la cumpliste.-poniéndole énfasis a la ultima palabra. El capitán levantó su mano izquierda y la metió en su bolsillo, para después sacarla junto con una pelota de tenis y lanzarla al pequeño genio, mientras este la sujetaba con su mano y la miraba por unos instantes._

_Estaba confundido, no entendía que era lo que pretendía el entrenador con todo eso. Volvió a ver los ojos de Tezuka con mirada curiosa, por todo lo que estaba pasando y __a la vez queriendo una respuesta. Pero el capitán solo entrecerró más los ojos, aumentando la seriedad de las cosas._

_- ¿Cuál es tu meta en todo esto? –el joven frunció el entrecejo ya que ahora ya no entendía nada y se encontraba más confundido con la situación, pero el otro se limitó a responder la pregunta silenciosa del príncipe.- Haz avanzado mucho en tu tenis y cumplido con tu palabra de defender a Seigaku al regresar, pero ahora que haz vencido en los nacionales y a los mejores jugadores de Japón, ahora ¿qué es lo que pretendes estando aquí?_

_Sakuno se sobresaltó al escuchar a Kunimitsu, que quería decir con eso¿acaso él no estaba contento por el regreso del príncipe y su permanencia con ellos? Volteo a ver al pelinegro más su rostro se encontraba oculto bajo la sombra de su gorra blanca._

_- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres decirme? –un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la de trenzas al oír la voz grave de él, pareciese que estaba conteniendo un gran enojo._

_- Ya me haz vencido, y a todos aquellos mejores en el juego de este país…- la voz de Tezuka también cambio su tono a uno más autoritario, tal__ vez con ello esperaba que el príncipe se calmara.-… entonces te repito¿Cuál es tu meta? -inmediatamente el otro contesto, aún con la voz grave._

_- Yo decidí desde hace mucho tiempo que sería de los mejores tenistas del mundo…- mientras hablaba botó un par de veces la pelota con su mano izquierda, la boto una última vez y al tomarla la apretó, volteando hacia el capitán con la mirada llena de seguridad acompañada de una sonrisa desafiante.- … y aun tengo pensado hacerlo._

_Kunimitsu le devolvió la mirada, y por un mínimo instante sonrió devolviéndole el desafío. El ojiambar puso sus labios en línea recta y frunció el ceño al ver la expresión del tenista frente a él._

_- ¿Te estás burlando? –esta vez su mirada mostro un brillo desafiante, pareciese que de un momento a otro iba a retarlo, por lo que se veía el pequeño titular estaba verdaderamente enojado y eran raras las ocasiones en las que se lograba ponerlo en ese estado.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres decirme? Haz estado evadiendo la respuesta y quiero saber de una vez por que estamos aquí._

_- No me bur__lo, sino que me es gracioso la ironía de tu respuesta,- la sonrisa de hace unos momentos había desaparecido completamente, como si esta nunca hubiera existido en su rostro, además de que era muy extraño ver esa expresión en él- dijiste que quieres ser el mejor, pero no veo que lo estés haciendo._

_- ¡¿Y qué piensas que hago?! Todos los días sigo los entrenamientos extenuantes que tu y la profesora nos imponen, incluso he llegado a tomar los horribles brebajes de Sadaharu, desde que llegue aquí he competido con los mejores jugadores conforme avanzamos en los torneos__, y gracias a ello evolucione en mi estilo de juego… -tomo un poco de aire, ya que había hablado demasiado rápido, pero también como si quisiera tranquilizarse un poco y continuo._

_-… regresé de América para ganar los nacionales con ustedes y para demostrarte que iba a cumplir mi promesa a pesar de todo –el muchacho frunció aun más el ceño y sus ojos se tornaron fríos, que ha cualquiera que los viera le causaría miedo-. Y todavía dices que no estoy demostrando que no quiero ser uno de los mejores?, entonces no lo entiendo.- bajo el tono de su voz hasta volverla un susurro, mientras dejaba que su gorra nuevamente ocultara su rostro.- Más bien, no entiendo¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_Tezuka le dio la espalda y camino unos pasos cerca de la pared del edificio de salones, Sakuno se oculto en el pequeño callejón al creerse descubierta por el capitán, cerró los ojos por un instante, esperando que en cualquier momento la voz del entrenador la llamará; pero eso nunca sucedió, más pudo escuchar que el se encontraba cerca. Asomó un poco su cabeza para ver que era lo que hacía, y vio que tomaba la raqueta roja del pelinegro para después regresar a donde estaba, frente a él, extendiéndole la raqueta._

_- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? No solamente es una herramienta que utilizas para jugar__, para nosotros esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, pero para ti, parece que solamente es para ganarle a aquel que se encuentre del otro lado de la cancha –esta vez fue Tezuka quien cambió su mirada a una fría y su voz se agravó, como si contuviera furia -… Echizen¿Por qué regresaste? –guardó silencio para esperar su respuesta pero está nunca llegó- Si vas a decirme nuevamente que fue por la promesa, te dije que ya la cumpliste, por lo tanto ya nada te ata a este lugar.- el capitán tranquilizó su mirada a la que siempre tenía, para después terminar.- Tú dices que quieres ser el mejor del mundo, pero aquí no lo vas a conseguir._

_Tanto el pelinegro como la castaña se sorprendieron al escuchar lo ultimo, acaso el estaba diciendo que él no quería que el joven tenista estuviera ahí con ellos._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir__ con eso? –el pequeño titular mostraba una enorme confusión en su rostro, aún no entendía que era lo que el capitán le había dicho, pero al pensar y analizar sus palabras creía saber la razón del asunto, pero pretendía que Tezuka se lo dijera, y así confirmar sus sospechas._

_- En Japón haz vencido a los más fuertes en su categoría y conforme avances, ellos igualmente lo harán, esto se convertirá en un ciclo, y hará que te quedes estancado –le extendió la raqueta, pero esta vez para que la tomará, el príncipe alargo el brazo y tomo su raqueta-, para que tu tenis siga mejorando, tú debes avanzar más, y para lograr eso, debes buscar rivales todavía más fuertes._

_El muchacho miró su raqueta por unos momentos, pensando en lo dicho por Kunimitsu, era verdad que había vencido a los mejores, pero a él le gustaba estar en ese lugar, había personas importantes para él ahí; por eso había regresado, extrañaba lo que había dejado en Japón: sus amigos, la escuela y al equipo de tenis, por eso estaba de nuevo ahí; a pesar de saber que sus planes se desviarían de lo que tenía pensado, pero lo sabía y sin embargo, eso no le importó, y volvió._

_- Y esos oponentes, no los voy a encontrar aquí¿verdad?- nuevamente sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con los castaños del capitán, y e__n ese instante se dio cuenta de que la persona frente a él tenía toda la razón, sonrió ante su descubrimiento.- Tienes razón, si quiero ser el mejor, debo enfrentarme a los mejores,- guardó silencio por un momento, más no desvió su mirada de la de él y siguió hablando.- Sabes, creo que siempre lo supe, pero me lo estuve negando a mi mismo todo este tiempo, para así quedarme con ustedes._

_El príncipe le dio la espalda a Tezuka__, quedando de frente a la joven castaña rojiza, más por la sombra esta no se veía claramente, además él veía como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco, el pelinegro sonrió aun más al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer._

_Sakuno se encontraba observando al joven, aun no entendía bien que era lo que quería decir todo ese asunto, pero se quedó en su lugar para ver que pasaría__. Hacía un momento había visto la mirada del titular y podía jurar que sus ojos habían denotado tristeza por un breve instante, pero esta ya no se percibía. Su voz rompió el incomodo silencio._

_- He tomado una decisión, capitán.- volteó nuevamente hacía Kinimitsu- Me iré, para mejorar mi tenis.- y este sólo asintió ante su respuesta, pero el pelinegro de nuevo habló__, solo que su voz se notaba firme en cada palabra que pronunciaba.- Y cuando vuelva, prometo regresar siendo de los mejores, esperando que tu también hayas avanzado y enfrentarme nuevamente contigo Tezuka y ganarte… otra vez.- todo lo decía con una sonrisa en su cara, su decisión estaba tomada y ya no iba a cambiar de parecer como la ultima vez que se había ido, cumpliría esa promesa, como lo había hecho con la anterior._

_La castaña al escuchar las últimas palabras del príncipe__, y su decisión de marcharse; se sintió mal, se recargó en la pared al sentir que sus rodillas parecían no responderle y continuar sosteniéndola; él se marcharía. Sacando fuerzas de sabe Dios donde, se levantó y dio rápidamente la vuelta, ondeando sus trenzas, y se fue corriendo, dejando tanto al capitán como al príncipe atrás; ya no quería oír lo que pasaría. _

_No se detuvo hasta llegar a los vestidores, respiraba agitadamente, había corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Aun tenía las palabras del pelinegro resonando en su cabeza._

_Él se iría, otra vez, y los volvería a dejar; sintió sus ojos humedecerse, se recargo en la puerta del vestidor, para evitar caerse. Lo bueno es que los titulares ya se habían marchado y así evitaría que la vieran en ese estado. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sentía una enorme tristeza que le invadía el pecho; poco a poco se deslizó por la puerta al ver que sus piernas temblaban, hasta quedar sentada._

_Aun tenía la chaqueta de él, por lo que la abrazó y presionó fuertemente contra su pecho; como si al hacerlo fuera él a quien tuviera en sus brazos, como hacía un rato, antes de escuchar esa horrible conversación. El olor de la prenda le hacía llorar con más intensidad, pero reprimió cualquier sonido, dejando solo escapar silenciosos sollozos._

_- No quiero que se vaya, no quiero –sus lágrimas se deslizaron hasta su barbilla y de ahí caían a la chamarra del pequeño titular, pero siguió pidiendo que este no se fuera.- No quiero que te vayas, no, por favor. –terminó lanzando su suplica en un susurro para luego hundir su rostro en la chaqueta y ahogar su llanto._

_Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que oyó ruidos cercanos al lugar donde estaba, con el dorso de su brazo limpió el resto de las lágrimas de su rostro y se puso de pie, esperando que apareciera la persona. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina apareció el__ joven pelinegro con su ya típica gorra; traía su raqueta en la mano y la mirada oculta tras la visera, impidiendo que la castaña viera sus ojos._

_Él se detuvo frente a ella, pero ambos se quedaron callados, Sakuno no sabía que decirle. La joven tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, aun no se sentía con el valor suficiente para encararlo; __y el canto de los grillos se comenzó a escuchar de entre las plantas; más fue el príncipe quien rompió el silencio entre ellos._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? –el sol estaba dando sus últimos rayos de luz, haciendo contrastar los colores de las cosas; en especial del castaño que en esos momentos parecía rojizo en las trenzas de la chica y que en él, se destacarán sus tonos verdosos._

_- Yo solo… yo… - maldito tartamudeo, porque cada vez que estaba así con él, su boca se ponía a balbucear; pero recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí y la conversación entre él y Kunimitsu, por lo que su semblante ensombreció- … este olvidaste tu chaqueta en la cancha, y bueno yo… eh te la traje- dicho esto extendió la prenda aun perfectamente doblada._

_El muchacho alargo su brazo libre y la tomó, pero su mano __rozó la de la joven provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de ella, pero al recordar que este se iría, sintió sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente, quitó su mano de la prenda y se inclinó para despedirse, pero principalmente para que él no viera su rostro._

_- Bueno… me tengo que ir, sino mi abuela comenzará a preocuparse porque ya es tarde, hasta luego.- se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los lockers, donde había dejado sus cosas. El joven solo sólo se quedó en su lugar sosteniendo la chamarra mientras la muchacha se alejaba__; para después entrar a los vestidores._

_La muchacha aún seguía llorando pero ya no estaba cerca de las canchas, por lo que se detuvo y siguió caminando; una vez llegado a los casilleros, abrió el suyo y tomó su mochila. Salió del lugar y se encamino hacía su casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido hace unos momentos pero aun tenia los ojos humedecidos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas._

_Ahora que lo pensaba, el tenía todo el derecho a marcharse, y como había dicho el capitán; si se quedaba aquí, su tenis se estancaría y eso lo frenaría en su sueño. Además de que había prometido apoyarlo en todo, para que llegara a ser el mejor, y en esos momentos era lo que tenía que hacer. Sonrió con tristeza, lo apoyaría aunque él no estuviera aquí, con ellos._

_Ya estaba cerca de la salida, __y ella aun estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Para cuando cruzó el umbral se detuvo al ver al pelinegro ya con su uniforme, recargado en la pared, como si esperará a alguien, tenía los ojos en el suelo, pero los levantó al sentir la presencia de la chica; en ese instante el ámbar y rojizo se encontraron, y en cada mirada se mostraba algo diferente._

_La dorada era más intensa, por lo que Sakuno bajo la suya, mientras una ligera capa roja cruzaba sus mejillas; podía sentir que sus ojos podía__n atravesarla y leer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Él se acercó a la castaña y pudo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, contrastando el carmesí con su blanca piel; pero aunque sus ojos lo evitaban pudo darse cuenta de que estos también combinaban con su cabello, el cual siempre estaba recogido en sus dos largas trenzas. _

_- Te acompaño a tu casa –para cuando oyó esto la muchacha levantó la vista__ para saber si no le estaba mintiendo o era una cruel broma de su imaginación; más este ya había empezado a caminar. No entendía porque estaba haciendo eso¿acaso lo hacía por haberle devuelto su chamarra¿Y que no pensaba ir a la hamburguesería con Momo y los otros¿Cuál era la razón de que la acompañara? Y como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, él hablo.- Ya es tarde, no es bueno que andes sola._

_Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, solamente caminaban; pero para Sakuno, estaba disfrutando cada instante que pasaba a su lado, solamente en su compañía, como si fuera la ultima vez que estuviera de esa manera con él; todavía le costaba creer que este había tomado la decisión de marcharse, pero ella igualmente lo apoyaría en todos los sentidos, en aquello que lo hiciera feliz y uno de los mejores tenistas, a pesar de que estaba abatida por dentro._

_Luego de 15 minutos, ya se encontraban cerca de su casa, lo cual significaba__ el 'adiós'; y la hacía pensar en como reaccionaría cuando este se fuera de verdad, tal vez en esta ocasión el no fuera a regresar, como lo había prometido; y ella jamás le habría dicho lo que sentía, a pesar de que él no sintiera nada por ella._

_Ya estaban frente a la casa, una hermosa casa de estilo occidental color crema, con las ventanas de contorno beige, había un pequeño jardín__ rodeado de una barda de mosaicos marrones rojizos; un camino de ladrillo hexagonal, llegaba hasta unas escalones que subían al pórtico de la entrada, conjunto de dos pilares y una hermosa puerta de madera con ventanales a ambos lados. Mientras el otro extremo del camino, llegaba a la barandilla blanca en medio de la pared de mosaico, dando paso a la calle._

_Se detuvieron frente a la rejilla de la entrada; era el momento de despedirse, y en ese momento, Sakuno exhalo fuertemente que hasta le dolió el pecho, había tomado una decisión. Levantó la mirada, que en todo el camino la había llevado fija en el suelo, hacía la de él; se sonrojó inmediatamente, era tan guapo, no podía evitar ponerse colorada cada vez que lo veía de frente. El joven notó nuevamente el contraste rojo en su rostro; rápidamente dio la vuelta para irse._

_- Hasta luego –comenzó a caminar, ya era tarde, así que se iría directamente a su casa; de no ser por que se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, por lo que volteó reiteradamente hacía la ojiroja._

_- Yo quiero decirte algo…- este levantó una ceja ante lo que acababa de escuchar; eso ya lo sabía, por eso no se había ido aun; pero otra vez fijo sus ojos en el profundo carmesí de las mejillas de la chica. Sonrió por un breve instante, sin que ella lo viera, muy dentro de él, admitía que extrañaría esa reacción en ella. Pero ella volvió a hablar.- Yo quería decirte que… que tú… eh tú me…- cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras el pelinegro veía que el rojo en su cara aumentaba todavía aun más.- que tu… bueno tú… me….- otra vez ese balbuceo, y más en un momento así; justamente cuando iba a confesarle todo aquello que sentía por él, antes de que se fuera._

_Sakuno abrió de golpe sus ojos; él se iría, entonces porque confesarle algo que para él no tenía ningún sentido__. Además no quería atarlo por la estúpida confesión de una niña enamorada, aunque dudaba mucho que él se quedará solamente por declararle sus sentimientos. Y estaba el hecho de que se había jurado apoyarlo en su decisión, y sabía que para el príncipe era también difícil tener que dejar a sus amigos y al equipo de tenis, por lo que era mejor tragarse lo que sentía y continuar como sí ella no supiera nada._

_- Eh… bueno, solamente quería darte las gracias, gracias por acompañarme- se inclinó para que el dejará de ver su rostro, pero sobre todo sus ojos que de nuevo se estaban humedeciendo, y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que su príncipe la viera llorar.- Hasta mañana._

_Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y entro al partió delantero, pero levantó una vez más su vista para verlo antes de que se marchara a su casa. El ojiambar asintió, como diciendo un 'hasta luego' y dar la vuelta e irse; Sakuno lo veía marcharse por la desolada calle, ya era noche, por lo que se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y poco a poco la cerró; se recargó en esta una vez cerrada, y soltó un largo suspiró, seguido de un sollozo y sus lágrimas deslizarse nuevamente por sus mejillas._

_Las decisiones ya estaban tomadas, y ahora no quedaba más que ver y aceptar las consecuencias; sin importar los sentimientos._

_**End Flash Back…**_

Al día siguiente de la conversación del capitán con el príncipe, esté anunció que regresaría a los EE.UU a entrenar, muchos se entristecieron, otros se enojaron por la repentina decisión del pequeñín, pero ya no había nada que hacer, y al final terminaron aceptando el hecho de que el joven tenista se volvería a ir.

Según había escuchado, el pequeño titular había hablado con sus padres para informarles que regresaría, y al parecer su madre había gritado de felicidad al saber que su hijo volvería con ellos; por lo que una semana más tarde este se iría.

_**Flash Back...**_

_Ese día, todos fueron a despedirlo al aeropuerto. La mayoría le decía que no se olvidara y que regresará __de nuevo con ellos. Sin embargo, Sakuno solo se contradecía de la razón al corazón, pero se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, antes de que comenzara a abordar su vuelo._

_En un momento, en el que Horio estaba hablando de que ahora que el príncipe __se fuera, esté ya no sería el más inteligente en la clase de inglés, pero Tomoka lo bajo de su nube al decirle: 'Aunque él ya no este, tú seguirás siendo pésimo'; todos a excepción del príncipe, se rieron por el comentario de la castaña de coletas; la ojiroja intentó reír junto con ellos, pero en esos momentos su voz no salía de su boca y sentía la garganta reseca. _

_Se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacía una expendedora de jugos; pero en esos momentos se fijó que no traía monedas para comprarla, __cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada, ese no era su día. Abrió sus ojos al escuchar el ruido de monedas en el expendedor, volvió su rostro hacía la persona que estaba comprando, era él; se escucho el ruido de la lata cayendo, pero luego escucho otra caer, el pelinegro se agacho y agarró las latas y le extendió una a ella._

_- Toma -dijo sin voltear a verla. _

_Se__ había sorprendió que una de las latas fuera para ella, pero para no dejarlo con la mano extendida, estiró sus manos y la tomó. Sonrió al ver la lata de jugo, él le había escogido una Ponta de sabor cereza, como la vez de su supuesta 'cita'; extendió su sonrisa aun más, desde ese momento ella había comprado el Ponta de ese sabor, como si ese sabor solamente fuera para ella, y se sentía especial de que él se hubiera acordado. El pelinegro ya estaba tomando la suya, y se había dado la vuelta y miraba hacía donde se encontraban los otros. Sakuno abrió su lata y empezó a tomarse el dulce líquido. _

_El príncipe comenzó a caminar mientras seguía tomando su Ponta__, y ella lo siguió, dejando unos pasos de distancia entre ambos, pero después de avanzar cuatro metros, él se detuvo y dio nuevamente la vuelta, caminando hacía ella; la castaña se quedó quieta viendo como se acercaba, a un metro de la chica, el joven levantó su mirada, que estaba oculta tras la visera, y fijo sus ojos ámbar con los rojizos. Era una mirada tan intensa a las anteriores que él le había dirigido, que inmediatamente se sonrojo; pero su mirada no duró mucho y se desvió de la rubí y continuo caminando, pero justamente al pasar a su lado…_

_- Sakuno Ryusaki._

_La muchacha de trenzas abrió sus ojos a todo lo que estos le permitían; su nombre, había dicho su nombre; y lo había pronunciado en un suave susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo oyera; después de eso él pasó a su lado y tiro la lata al basurero justo detrás de ella. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parada, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, pero cuando dio vuelta para verlo, este ya no estaba._

_Después se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba junto a los titulares hablando; se acercó a donde estaba su amiga Tomoka para escuchar la conversación de esta con Horio. Volteó varias veces a donde se encontraba el príncipe__, sin embargo, este nunca giró a verla. Unos minutos más tarde, anunciaron que los pasajeros comenzaran a abordar y el pelinegro seguía sin mirarla, ni siquiera cuando este abordó._

_**End Flash Back...**_

Sakuno luego de eso, se convenció de que lo que había sucedido, él pronunciando su nombre, era una simple alucinación de su cabeza para tener consuelo de no la olvidaría; pero al final era solamente eso, una ilusión que ella misma había creado y solapar su dolor. Además de que nadie le había asegurado de que eso había pasado, así que por ello, estaba más segura de que ese momento jamás sucedió.

Pero solo había pasado un mes desde su ida, y ella parecía no ser la misma; en muchas ocasiones se lo había dicho Tomoka, pero ella lo negaba diciendo que se encontraba bien, más al parecer su amiga la conocía mejor que nadie y no se tragaba su cuento, pero Sakuno agradeció cuando dejó de preguntar e insistir. Y al parecer su amiga no era lo única que había notado su cambio, pero ella todo el tiempo evadía el tema, y más cuando decían que estaba así desde la partida del tenista.

En la primera semana, cada vez que llegaba a su casa, cenaba y se retiraba a su cama, excusándose con su abuela diciendo que estaba cansada; y una vez en su cuarto, se ponía a llorar. Pero después solamente se retiraba a su recamara y se tumbaba en su cama pensando en él, a veces se ponía a hacer sus deberes o leía algo para impedir su recuerdo.

Sin embargo, esa noche no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente por su marcha, y como odiaba llorar por eso, ya que lo único que hacía era lastimarse, pero en esa ocasión todo era distinto, tal vez se debía a las palabras que le había dicho Momoshiro esa tarde , lo que la hacían reflexionar sobre su manera de actuar.

'Sakuno, el hecho de que te comportes así, no hará que él vuelva', era una corta oración, pero aún podía oírla en su cabeza, sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que el titular tenía razón. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta de su balcón, se asomó por los ventanales y observó las luces de las calles, para después levantar su mirada hacía las estrellas, realmente esa noche estaban hermosas e iluminaban bellamente el firmamento.

Soltó un suspiró, ella tenía que seguir con su vida, además de que todavía era demasiado joven como para deprimirse de esa manera; y tenía muchas cosas que aun quería hacer, asimismo él se había ido para mejorar y forjar su futuro de la mejor manera, por lo que era la mejor decisión para sus propósitos. Y era lo que ella también haría, comenzaría otra vez, pero que ahora todo sería en prosperidad de su persona.

En esta ocasión, era un adiós definitivo, dejaría atrás al príncipe, pero conservaría su recuerdo y aun lo mantendría en sus pensamientos, pero si se despediría de eso que le causaban dolor y poco a poco haría que desaparecieran sus sentimientos hacía él; y empezar una nueva etapa en su vida.

- Este es el adiós – se retiro de la puerta para recostarse de nuevo, cerro los ojos lentamente, y así darle pasó al dulce sueño. A partir de mañana, al despertar, todo sería diferente.

- Adiós… Ryoma.

Continuará...

♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀ ♂♀♂♀ ♂

N.A: U//U **ESPEREN!!!!!,** antes de que se marchen, place lean esta nota xk es muy IMPORTANTE.

Hola primero k todo, de nuevo jaja, Bueno antes que nada, debó aclarar un par de puntos que son de suma importancia para este nuevo fic; y es que aunque muchas me van a odiar, pero como se dieron cuenta en el summary, este no es un fic de Ryoma y Sakuno, NO!!! sino un Jin x Sakuno. Más lo puse en la categoria RyoSak para k le den un vistazo pero más adelante si lo voy a cambiar. Pero antes de que quieran lincharme x no poner a la pareja favorita (x k mia si es!!), dejenme decirles que Ryoma si se verá involucrado de una manera muy fuerte en la vida de Saku en el fic. Más no nos adelantemos demasiado.

Ya que la historia como acabo de indicar es sobre Jin (Akutsu, x si las dudas) y Saku. Y por tanto es sobre el desarrollo de la relacion de esta rara pero para mi, linda pareja. Solo les ruego que la lean y si quieren despues me critican o me detestan. Pero denme una pequeñisima opotunidad. Además de que solo es el primer capitulo y todavia me faltan uuuhhyyyy, muchos más. A lo mejor muchas van a pensar que es rara esta pareja.

Pero desde que vi la serie del PoT en la tv. más especifico en el canal de Animax, esta ha repetido los capitulos por casi dos años y no pasan de lo del ranking donde Momo ya no es titular (y es una lastima xk los k siguen son los de Hyotei); pero bueno continuando, y muchos se quedan con la idea de Jin Akutu es un demonio o es la peor persona k ha pisado la faz de la tierra, y en algunos fics k he leido aun lo tachan así. Pero para aquellos que pudieron continuar seguir viendo la serie; en el capitulo 104 o 105 Jin vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez para ayudar a Ryoma en su falta de consentración tras haber perdido un partido (SII!!! Ryoma pierde con alguien k no es Tezuka). Bueno ya no les cuento más o se los arruino, pero el chiste es k Jin va y ayuda al pequeñin, eso no lo pudo haber hecho una persona k detesta a todo el mundo.

Espero k con este fic mostrar lo buena persona k es Jin, como lo afirma Dan y yo tambien. Y con Sakuno se da el equilibrio perfecto k hace una mezcla genial. X eso tenganme mucha paciencia para k vean lo hermosa k esta la historia. Y más xk me tardaré en subir los capitulos, pero lo hare, ya k es primer fic original.

Otra cosa y una muy importante es que no publicare el segundo capitulo hasta dentro de un mes o incluso más. Más tengo una poderosa razón para ello; y es que ahora estoy en la uni y estamos en los ultimos meses del semestre (ya k yo salgo en noviembre XD), tengo investigaciones y tareas x monton. Por eso no tengo tiempo sufuciente para escribir. Así k desde este momento aclaro k esto llevará su tiempo. OK

Y cambiando abruptamente de tema. Es k los capitulos del Lobo y la Paloma, si, ya se k con esa si me quieren matar, pero esta la misma razon k acabo de mencionar; aparte de k estoy en la uni, la cual esta en otra ciudad, no tengo el libro para seguir transcribiendo. Pero lo más probable aunk no tengo garantía es k vuelva a subir para diciembre o enero. Así k los fan de ese fic tambien mucha paciencia, pero de una cosa esten seguros, voy a terminar de publicarla. OK.

Bueno eso es todo, los reviews son bien recibidos para lo k sea, bien. Nos vemos despues.

BYE

Zshieszka, peace!!!


End file.
